


情熱

by Caramelmilk



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramelmilk/pseuds/Caramelmilk
Summary: 酒後
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	情熱

我是一个酒瓶，里面装满了来自东方的美酒，被一位棕发蓝眼的红衣武士买走了。老板用绳子绑住了我的瓶口把我递给了他，武士接住了我，他的手干燥而温暖。我被他一路拎着走，一路摇晃着观赏这陌生的世界。武士走得很快，被风扬起的袖摆像一只振翅的红蝴蝶，穿过了飘散的夜风，穿过了摇曳的灯光，穿过了往来的人群，最后落入还在茁壮成长的枝叶上。武士停在了一座建筑物的门前，我听见他说：终于买到这酒了，不愧是最出名的酒啊，这次一定要和奥尔什方一起好好尝尝啊。他抬腿走进了建筑物，比刚刚大步了一些，也急了一些。我晃得更厉害了。

我是一只酒盏，我被一个蓝色头发的精灵从柜子里面拿了出来，对面的那个是我同批次伙伴。我被他放在了桌面上，温热的酒液倒了进来。武士拿起了我，一饮而尽。他的嘴唇是温暖的，舌头又湿又软，呼吸带着清浅的酒味。

我是酒瓶里的酒，我被武士倒在了酒盏里递给了蓝发的精灵。我变得越来越少，而他们的脸也渐渐红了起来。我看着二人越坐越近，蓝发的精灵凑上前亲吻了一下武士的嘴角，然后就把他按倒了。我从杯中滑落洒在了地上，从这个仰视的角度我看见了精灵把他舌头送进武士的口腔，舔吻，纠缠，分开的时候呼吸已经乱了。精灵的手往武士的衣服里面伸进去，搓揉着胸部的软肉，手慢慢地往下探索，腰带被甩在一旁，武士服被彻底解开。我被那件衣服吸收了，附在上面，混合着情欲的味道，让室内气氛变的更加的暧昧。

我是一件红色的武士服，今早被武士穿上，然后刚刚被他的挚友解开铺散在武士的身下。武士的肌肤是蜜色的。饱满的肌肉，浑圆的臀部对精灵带有致命的吸引力。武士把腿盘在精灵的腰上，像一枝攀爬缠绕的花枝。武士的腿被抬起架到了肩膀上，精灵粗长的性器抵在了他的穴口。我听见精灵温柔地询问着武士，武士迷迷糊糊点了点头。性器挤开了穴口，用力地侵犯武士身体，抽送时滴落的体液沾湿了我。武士的体温变高了，发出了甜腻地呻吟。

我是一把武士刀，我被解开后放在了墙角。我倚着墙壁，看着武士双腿大张接受精灵地顶弄，他的手按在了精灵地肩上另一手就搭在了背部。被蹂躏到敏感点的时候武士还在在精灵身上留下一道道浅红色地抓痕。武士努力地抬起自己的腰迎合着精灵的抽送。他发出短促的呻吟，哀叫着让精灵停下，可是精灵并没有按照武士所说的做。他扣紧了武士的腰快速地抽插着。武士只能攀住了精灵的肩膀抱紧了他，被动的带上了高潮。手从肩膀上滑落，武士躺在了地上喘着气，精灵压下身体向他索吻。

这是光之战士，与他的挚友从艾欧泽亚来到了遥远的奥萨德。这个时候，酒喝光了，人也醉了。烛台上的火光摇曳着，烛芯燃烧发出噼啪声很快喘息和肉体碰撞声盖住了。高潮过一次后，光被精灵抱了起来，他趴在木柜上，踮起了脚尖，精灵从背后进入了他的身体。光骤然发出了一声喘息，细微的疼痛让他绷紧了身体，他不由自主的蜷缩着手指。视野四周一晃一晃的，被填满的欢愉在身体上、心里面瞬间膨胀，光突然想流泪，他现在彻底拥有了一个可以被独占的人。这种感觉并不是战友和同伴能带给他的。

‘慢一点.....奥尔什方。.’光仰起了头发出了满足的叹息。

奥尔什方亲吻着光，从脖子到背部，轻柔细致的亲吻着。他抬高了光的臀部，把自己的性器深入更加深的地方，光毫不羞怯的喘息、呻吟着，他把自己彻底展开在精灵的面前。奥尔什方伸出一只手扣紧了光的手，另一手掐住他的腰部，精灵用自己全部的热情回报这份礼物。在光高潮的时候，奥尔什方也将自己的精液射进了对方体内。

光伏在了柜子上，软软地瘫着，头发湿乎乎地贴在脸上，精灵凑近他轻蹭了一下。发丝交缠着，晕染上彼此的味道，精灵的鼻息是湿热的，洒在了他的脸侧、颈边，光觉得暖乎乎的，很舒服。奥尔什方把光抱起来一起坐在了榻榻米上。光缩在精灵的怀里，背靠着他的胸膛，臀部轻挤着对方火热的性器。奥尔什方用下巴蹭了蹭光的头顶，轻笑一声又再次顶入光的身体里。

窗外的风吹过，悬挂的灯笼轻轻晃动，月亮慢慢落下，花街的灯火渐渐熄灭。

奥尔什方抱紧了光，躺在了被褥上。外面不知道什么时候下起了雨，房间里面的酒香已经没有那么浓烈，蜡烛已经燃尽了，烛台上留下了融化风干的蜡。此时，室内只剩下他们的世界只剩这间房间的大小了，紧闭的门就像一层包裹住柔软内里的果壳。冷雨冲不散荷尔蒙的味道，情欲的气息在室内蔓延，浇灌出满怀爱意果实，剖开之后会流淌出奶和蜜糖——粘稠的、甜滋滋的。这和恋人指尖上化开的糖果一样，吸引着人张开嘴，含住，舔舐，直到最后毫不羞怯地交融。光闭着眼睛准备安然地入睡，被恋人安抚过的身体每一分每一秒都散发着肉欲的气息，他的神经在此刻处于极度放松的状态，可是他总觉得缺少了些什么。

光睁开了眼睛，他看见奥尔什方还在注视着他。他的眼神是温柔的，专注的，炽热的。二人对望着，突然间光知道了自己要些什么。在这刻，他不是光之战士，对方也不是巨龙首的指挥官，仅仅只是你和我。他伸出手来，精灵握住了他的手。他们竟是如此契合。十指紧扣瞬间，他们得享永恒。


End file.
